Jillian
by Everadus
Summary: When the daughter of Skye and Jill comes to live on Sunny Island, she slowly, well maybe not too slowly, catches the eye of the antisocial cowboy. This is my first story, so please don't review harshly.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything accept Jillian and my imagination.

**Third Person:**

She had just moved to Sunny Island from her old home in the Valley. Jill had been her mother, and Skye as her father. She had a petite build, and her hair was a silvery brown, normally, it would appear brown, but in the sun, it would shine a silver color, and in the moon, her hair would appear sliver with a hint of brown. She had inherited her mothers ponytail, but her fathers bangs and his green eyes. They had named her Jillian.  
With her mothers side being farmers, and her fathers side being thieves, she had no idea where she would fit in the mysterious island. The only thing she knew was that she was staying in the nicer hotel on the east side.  
She found herself at the door of the farmer of the island, Chelsea's door.  
"Hello?" Chelsea asked as she opened the door with a bit of a tired look.  
"Oh, uh, you're Chelsea right?" she asked, a but nervous, she wasn't good with strangers.  
"Yeah." Chelsea said. "Why don't you come inside and eat with me?" she asked.  
"Um, sure." Jillian said. "Oh, and I'm Jillian." she introduced as she sat at the table.  
"Thats a pretty name. I take it that you just moved here?" she asked.  
"Yeah." Jillian answered.  
"Tell me a bit about yourself." Chelsea kindly suggested.  
"Well, I'm from a different town thats next to Mineral Town. My mom, Jill, was the farmer there, so I have a bit of farming in me." she said.  
"Really? That's so cool!" Chelsea said. "What about your dad?"  
"My dad's name is Skye. He's a professional theif." she said. "Well, not anymore, but he was really good at it." she said.  
"A thief?" Chelsea asked. "Thats actually kind of cool, as long as you don't."  
"It is. I've learned some of both farming, and stealing a bit, but nothing big. Dad mainly focused on teaching me to get things that are hard to." she said.  
"So you know how to farm?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I could help out a bit here if you wanted me to, or get something hard to get." she offered.  
"That'd be great!" Chelsea said. "So, where are you parents now, and how old are you?"  
"Okay then! They're at home, I'm 17 newly. Home was getting kind of crowded, and they wanted to see how well I'd do on my own, sort of get my own life. They're going to visit in a while." she said.  
"What are you going to do here?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure yet. I've heard this island has a lot of jobs already occupied." she said.  
"Are you any good at cooking?" she asked.  
"Yeah, a little." Jillian said. "Well a little better than a little."  
"Why don't you work at the diner or cafe? They'd love to have more people working there." Chelsea said.  
"Um, sure. That'd be great." Jillian smiled. They finished eating, and she helped Chelsea with her twelve crops growing, the rise fields, three chickens, two cows and a sheep, then Chelsea went around to introduce her to everyone. Later that night, she was working at the diner, she'd work there at night, the cafe in the morning.  
"Alright Jillian, can you help Julia and Elliot over there?" Luke asked.  
"Yeah, sure." she said as she walked up to them. "What can I get you?" she asked.  
"Wow, you're working here?" Julia asked. She nodded.  
"That's great." Elliot said. They both ordered, then we talked a bit. "So what are you doing here?"  
"I'm taking orders, but sometimes, I'll be cooking." she said.  
"You come from a cooking family?" Julia asked.  
"No, I come from a farming and thieving family actually." she said.  
"Quite a combo there." Elliot said.  
"I know." she agreed.  
"Well, could you cook for us? I wanna know what your food tastes like." Julia said.  
"Sure." she agreed. A little while later, she was done and brought them their food.  
"Oh my god, this is amazing!" they both exclaimed.  
"You really think so?" she asked.  
"Oh yeah, I gotta tell my family!" Elliot said. "Thanks a bunch Jillian!" he said as he left.  
"It really is. If you need eggs or milk, don't be shy to come get it from us!" Julia said, then left.  
"Well, people seem to like you here." Luke said.  
"Yeah." she said, said goodbye, then went to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up bright and early to get the cafe on time, where I was to make hot chocolate, porridge, and waffles, which was all I had to do for the day, so I headed over to Chelsea's farm to help her out.

"Jillian, I need help, now!" Chelsea exclaimed as soon as I had got there.

"Why? What is it?" I asked, frantic.

"Its Blanche! She's in labor, I didn't think it'd be this soon! Do you know anything on birthing sheep?" she asked, with pure franticness in her eyes.

"Yeah, take me too her." I said. She showed me to the stable where her sheep was, and sure enough, the little one was coming. And, I could tell it was premature birth.

"I, I'll go get help!" Chelsea said, then ran off I panicked for a while, then decided that I knew how to do this, so got down, and helped.

Just a little after the lamb had been delivered, I wiped off the tiny little guy, who was smaller then should be, but I knew it'd be okay.

"Okay Chelsea, what's wrong?" I hear and unfamiliar male voice ask as they walked in here, Chelsea came first, saw the little baby in a towel I was holding.

"It's fine now, premature, but I think it'll be fine." I said, I knew I was sweating a bit, but the little thing was weakly baa-ing. I looked up to see the shocked look of a man, who was simply to wonderful to explain. Never had I seen silver hair on anyone but my father, and violet eyes, with a full cowboy suit, which I knew was normal attire.

He ran up to the sheep, and crouched down next to me because I was holding the little thing. I tried so hard not to look at him.

"I'm amazed. This lamb in as healthy as a normal lamb would be, just a lot smaller, and a bit more behind.'' this man said.

"So it'll be okay?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, just be extra careful." he said.

"Oh, Jillian, thank you thank you thank you!" Chelsea gushed. "And you too Vaughn." she said, then ran to the sheep.

This Vaughn, raised his eyebrow at me. I knew that he wasn't much of a talker.

"Oh, sorry, Vaughn, this is Jillian, she moved here yesterday from the town next to Mineral Town. She comes from farming too. Jillian, this is Vaughn, he comes here in Wednesday and Thursday to work with Julia and Mirabelle." Chelsea said.

"Nice to meet you." I said to him.

He just nodded, then left.

Later that day, I had to go to Julia to get milk and eggs for the diner.

"Hey, I heard you delivered a premature lamb today." Mirabelle said.

"Yeah." I answered, bashfully.

"Really?" Julia said. "You just keep getting better and better."

"Thanks." I said. "Well, I need some eggs and milk for the diner." I said.

"Oh okay dear. Go see Vaughn, he working with that stuff right now." Mirabelle said.

"Okay, thank you.'' I said. My mind had been on Vaughn all day, and I hoped that didn't show.

"What?" he asked a little coldly. I knew that he wasn't too social. Maybe I could change that...I mean, my mom turned dad away from stealing.

"I, um, need eggs and milk." I said.

"What for?" he asked, monotonly.

"The dinner. I'm working there, and the cafe.'' I said.

"Oh.'' was all he said. He got everything, then handed it to me in a basket. As I was walking out, I heard him say something, but couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh, I said I should try to get to like you. I've never met someone who could deliever anything by themselves." he said, then left


End file.
